Luigi's Mansion (video game)
|genre = Adventure |modes = Single player |ratings = ESBR: Everyone |platform = Nintendo GameCube }} Luigi's Mansion is the first game to have Luigi star as main character, and the first Mario game for the Nintendo GameCube. The game focuses on Luigi as he battles many ghosts in a haunted mansion to save Mario, using the Poltergust 3000, A machine made for sucking in ghost( more like a vacuum actually.) Story The Story begins with Luigi winning a contest for a Mansion which he didn't enter. Mario goes to check out the Mansion when ghosts and King Boo ambush him then they seal him inside a picture. After Mario doesn't come back Luigi goes to check the Mansion then a strange Professor named E. Gadd gives Luigi the Poltergust 3000. Luigi then goes inside the Mansion to find that he gets ambushed by the ghosts and King Boo but King Boo sees Luigi carrying the Poltergust 3000 and he and all the other ghosts run away. King Boo stays in a secret room for the rest of the game, up until the final boss fight, where he too was captured and turned into a painting. Bosses: These are the bosses or the portaits in Luigi's Mansion : Area 1: *Neville the Father *Lydia the Mother *Chauncey the Baby Area 2: *The Floating Whirlindas the dancing couple *Shivers the Butler *Melody the Pianissima *Spooky the Guard Dog *Bogmire the Final Boss. Area 3: *Biff Atlas the Bodybuilder *Miss Petunia the Bathing Beauty *Nana the Scarf Knitting Nanny *Slim Bankshot *Henry and Orville the Twins *Madame Clairvoya the Fortune Teller *Boolossus the Jumbo Ghost( Area Boss) Area 4: *Grimmly the Uncle *Clockwork Soldiers of The Toy Platoon *Sue Pea the Dozing Girl *Sir Weston the Climber *Jarvis the Potted Ghost *Vincent Van Gore the Artist *King Boo the Final Boss and king of the Boos. (There are also 50 Boos with various amounts of health throughout the Mansion to catch.) Mario Kart DS There is a Luigi's Mansion stage in Mario Kart DS it is filled with boos and has a grave yard at the back of the stage along with spider-like trees that crawl around the stage. Luigi has a unique kart in this game called the Poltergust 4000 as his unique kart. It's design is similar to the 3000 but more kart-like. Super Smash Bros. Brawl The mansion makes an appearance as a stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl The stage includes two moving platforms on the sides and destructible pillars inside. When the pillars are destroyed, the stage is referred by some Smashers as the "Deadlands". In this mode, the whole mansion is destroyed, and the stage is flat excluding the platforms, much like Final Destination. Mario Super Sluggers Luigi's Mansion makes an appearance as a night stage in Mario Super Sluggers. The stage requires the ability to change between night and day (obtained after defeating Bowser Jr. in Challenge mode) and have enough coins to buy Luigi's Flashlight at Blue Pianta's shop in Mario Stadium. Gallery Image:Lm mansion 800.jpg|Luigi and his haunted mansion Image:2557render boolossus01.jpg|Boolossus Category:Games Category:GameCube games Category:Luigi's Mansion